


Keeping Him Safe

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: West-Allen-Snart Family [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris let out another peel of laughter as she watched her partners and daughter for a moment. She rubbed her belly, glad the twins would be coming into such a loving, committed family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Family, from Flash Ladies Month.
> 
> [The Acquisition of Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8564299) is a prequel to this story.
> 
> Art for this, [here](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/151155409983/keeping-him-safe-summary-iris-let).

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Iris laughed as she watched Len chase around after Netty. The three year old was running from her Papa, who was trying to get his wallet back from her.

“You get back here, you little thief,” Len grumbled, making an aborted dash to snatch the toddler up but missed her as she pivoted at the last second. Instead Len crashed into the back of the couch, tumbled over the back and face planted into the middle cushion.

Iris let out another peel of laughter, as Netty came to hide behind her mother’s chair. “Come here, baby girl.” Iris reached around her, snatched the front of the yellow dress she was in.

“Why won’t you give Papa his wallet back, Netty?” she pulled the little girl around and lifted her up. It took a second but she eventually got her daughter settled onto her lap, without Netty having a good angle to knocking into her rounded belly.

“Papa no go way,” Netty pouted, staring up at her mother with wide blue eyes. She crossed her chubby little arms across her chest, still keeping a tight grip the leather wallet. She whipped her head around to glare over at Len, who had finally pushed himself up right, “Papa stay here.”

Iris smiled, smoothing Netty’s dark curls away from her face before speaking. “But Papa has to go out for mommy. I need him to get me a few things.” She noted that Netty's grip was relaxing slightly on the black wallet.

“No.” Netty turned around to glare up at her mother, bottom lip sticking out even further in an exaggerated pout, “Papa stay. Papa no go.”

Clearly, Lisa had already started to teach her niece tricks of the trade, Iris noted as she smirked over at Len. The former criminal rolled his eyes in response as he began to move around the couch and walked the few short steps over towards them.

“What if you came with me?” Len asked, as he crouched down in front of them. “That way you can keep an eye on me.” He pulled his wallet from her grip, dropping it onto the ground next to Iris's chair.

Both watched as the little girl bit at her bottom lip, while bring her hands up to rub at her neck as she considered the offer. Netty may have looked like Iris in nearly every way with the exception of her curls and eyes but she acted almost identical to Barry. Both Len and Iris shared a smile before looking back at their daughter.

“We go ‘gether?” The toddler tilted her head in a very Len way as she questioned them. He reached over to tug lightly on one her dark locks before giving her a lop-sided smile.

“Yeah,” Len nodded, bringing his left hand up to drag his knuckles across her cheek gently. He stood up, gently taking Netty from her mother’s grip and settled her onto his hip. “Yeah, Angel face, we’ll go together.”

The little girl let out a shriek of excitement, “We go out, mommy!” She snapped her head around to grin brightly down at Iris, “I keep Papa safe!”

Iris let out a soft giggle and smiled just as brightly back up at her three year old. “Taking after Daddy and Papa, I see,” Iris winked at Len, who rolled his eyes in return.

“How’s my Netty monster taking after me and Len?”

All three heads turned to see Barry walking into the living room, wiping his hands clean on a dish towel. He was smiling brightly at them before tossing the towel over his shoulder before he flashed over to stand right next to Len.

Barry leaned over, dropped a quick kiss to Netty’s cheek before doing the same to Len. Though no one could see it happening, Iris did feel Barry’s lips brush her right cheek as well.

“I keep Papa safe, daddy,” Netty grinned, chubby hand reaching out to latch onto Barry’s bright read tee shirt.

“Keeping him safe, huh?” Barry grinned, lifting his hand to run it over her curls. He turned, giving Len a sly grin before moving his attention back to the three year old. “I bet you’re gonna do a fantastic job, Netty Monster.”

Len let out a scoff, readjusted his grip while mock glaring at Barry. “Please, Linette is the best at keeping me safe, Scarlet.”

Iris let out another peel of laughter as she watched her partners and daughter for a moment. She rubbed her belly, glad the twins would be coming into such a loving, committed family.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Netty's full name is Linette Norah Snart Allen. Named after Len and Barry's mothers.  
> Since we still don't have a canon name for Len's mother, I picked one at random.


End file.
